The Fateful Night
by G.L. Fairywinkle
Summary: I posted this story before, but no one I don't think read it! When I posted it before it was called Reflections-Part one, the story still has that... Anyway... This part of the story is telling about the "fateful Night", Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter Title

Reflections-Part One  
  
  
Hermione always hated her birthday, now more than ever.  
Her birthday always reminded her of the awful events that occured  
5 years ago in her 7th year at Hogwarts. Although she had many things  
to make her forget about it, a wonderful new muggle boyfriend and   
a fairly good job, she could never forget...   
  
(flashback)  
  
"Harry what happened," I said, "Why is everyone so panicked?"  
"Voldemort." Harry said on a tone that was very unnerving.  
"What," I said, "but, you-know-who's not here!" "Hermione,   
just before you came down there were a couple of death eaters in  
the sky, they set off the dark mark!" he said. "My goodness, it's  
just like what happened at the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago!"  
I said. "Harry...where's Ron?" I asked in a very timid voice.   
"I think, yes, he went to the libarary to go find you!" We started  
running off to the libarary when all of a sudden there was glass   
everywhere, a death eater had just broken through the winndow.  
"He's going straight towards the libarary, we have to hurry!"  
I screamed. When we got to the libarary I was in for quite a shock.  
"Ron!" me and Harry both screamed in unison. A death eater was doing  
a curse on Ron. He was just lying there twitching, his eyes were  
rolled in the back of his head, he looked compleatly out of it.  
Harry was filled with all out rage, I've never seen him like that before.  
"So, we meet again Harry, Oh, you've brought a friend, how delightful!"  
said the death eater, but was it really a death eater? Harry looked  
even more muderous than before, was this you-know-who? "Stop what  
you're doing to Ron!" Harry yelled. "So you're telling me what to   
do now, are you," said you-know-who, "you'll pay for that, or better  
yet your little girlfriend will pay!" "Hermione, get out, NOW!"  
yelled Harry, but it was too late. You-know-who had muttered some  
enchantment, it was the strangest feeling, it felt like I was on fire,  
but I was still consious so I could stil comprehend what was going on.   
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!!!" boomed Harry. "Oh, just a little spell,  
made it up mysel...ARGGGHH!" said you-know-who. Harry had just jumped  
you-know-who. Harry was doing as many hexes as he could remember  
on you-know-who, but it didn't help, it just got you-know-who mad.  
"So, you're going to try and kill me little potter," you-know-who  
said very cooly, "Poor little Potter, with no mother or father, no  
dumbledore or friends to help you out." "AHH! Help! SAVE US!" I   
heard some people scream from outside the window. It was Ginny and  
neville, maybe even lavender and Parvati. They were screaming franticly,  
Please, have mercy, help! Then there was a flash of green light and  
then, silence. It was the most erie silence, like death itself was  
outside the window. Then I heard scuffs and bangs comming from Harry  
and you-know-who. Harry had gotten you-know-who's wand! I couldn't  
beleave it! But what Harry did next was amazing! You-know-who had   
gotten Harry pinned to the ground. He stole back his wand, but  
Harry had said some word ,like "Droipino" or something, and it made you-know-who  
just disappear in a puff of smoke, but not without a huge shower  
of strange red dots that blew up anything that came in contact  
with them. And one of those red dots... landed on Ron! I tried to   
scream, but no sound came out. "RON!!!" yelled Harry. Harry ran into  
me, which strangly enough made me come out of my spell. "Harry,  
what was that spell you did?" "I-I don't know, I just said some words!"  
he said. "Oh Ron!" I said, "Is he... is he..." "Yes, I think so"  
"Harry!" I yelled. I flung myself into Harry's arms, I sobbed   
and sobbed, unable to stop. I think Harry was too stunned to do   
a thing. Alot of my friends died that night, Ginny, Neville,  
Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, and it all happenend on my birthday...  
(end flashback)  
  
"Hermione! Happy Birthday!" said Jacob, Hermione's boyfriend.  
"Jacob! I need to tell you something..." she said. "What is it?"  
he said. "I can't do this anymore!" Hermione said. "Do what?"  
said Jacob. "Be a muggle! I have to be with my own kind again!"  
Hermione said, "Goodbye Jacob!" Hermione stuffed her robes in her bag  
and her wand in her pocket and left. "But, Hermione!" Jacob said,  
"where are you going to go? and what's a muggle?" Hermione didn't  
look back, she left the muggle world for good. She didn't have any parents  
left in the muggle world, so why stay? Hermione had left the wizard  
world to escape the memory of that night, but it made it worse.  
Hermione had to find Harry. She hadn't seen him for five years,  
she thought it was high time that she did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*NOTE* anything in here that is mentioned in the Harry Potter  
books belongs to J.K. Rowling. Jacob belongs to me.   
*****************************************************************************  
Please R&R! Please don't go off on me for making Ron die! I actually  
didn't mean for him to, it just kind of happened!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Fateful Night-Part Two  
  
  
Hermione traveled for days. She traveled on a wizard taxi for   
a while, but she figured she would get to Harry's faster by the   
Knight Bus. She stuck her wand in the air and all of a sudden she   
heard a loud BOOM! It was the Knight Bus. " 'ay! 'ow are you   
dis evenin' " said a young man. "Oh, fine, quite fine." Hermione  
lied. She got on one of the bus's many beds and tried to sleep, but  
she couldn't. Images of the night Ron was killed shone in her head  
like a slide show. She could clearly see you-know-who, and Ron blowing  
up.  
Skerrt! went the Knight Bus as it stopped. "Alright 'ermione, your  
stop!" said the young man. "Thank you!" she said wearily to the young  
man as she paid him. "Now," Hermione thought, "off to find Harry."  
Hermione walked through crowed streets until... "Aha!, this is it!"  
she nearly shouted. She had stopped in front of a tall apartment   
building called Wizard Tower apartments. "I really hope he still   
lives here." Hermione thought. She opened the color changing enchanted  
door and practicly flew up the stairs. "apartment 435B... this is it!"  
She hesitated as she started to knock on the door, should she go   
through with it? Then the door creaked open...  
It was Harry. He looked about the same, but he had a strange   
tired look about him, maybe he hadn't gotten over Ron either.  
"Hermione," Harry very nearly squeaked, "Is it really you!?"   
"Yeah Harry, um, could you, er, maybe let me in?" I said, with a shakey  
voice. "Oh, yeah!" Harry said. Hermione walked in and looked around.  
"This is a nice place you got Harry, I really like that couch" she  
said as she looked over at the black fuzzy couch. "Thanks, so, what   
are you doing here Hermione," said Harry, "I thought you were living  
as a muggle!" "Well I was, but I wanted to come back." Hermione said   
very flatly. "This is so strange, we can't even talk to each other   
without these weird silences!" Hermione thought to herself. After   
a few moments silance Harry said, "But why, why did you come back?  
I thought you went away to keep from thinking about the night..."  
"Well, I did, but it made it worse so I... I came..." Hermione said  
as her voice started cracking. She started to cry hysterically,  
"I...I can't...I couldn't..." "Hermione, Hermione! sit down and   
just rest, you need it!"Harry said soothingly. "Th...Thanks." Said  
Hermione through a shakey breath.   
About a half an hour later Harry came to sit with Hermione.  
"Can you tell me why you came back now?" Harry said. Hermione   
shook her head yes. "I thought that if I saw someone who I was close  
to back then, that it might help me, plus I needed someplace to stay in the   
Wizard world." said Hermione. "Oh, right, and of course you can stay  
here!" Harry responded. "Thank you Harry!" Hermione said. "Harry,  
why is this so uncomfortable, I mean trying to talk to you, it's  
strange." Hermione said. "Maybe it's because we've been through so  
much and never got a chance to...er...well, get over it." "I guess  
so Harry, Do you mind if I sleep on the couch, I rather like it."  
said Hermione. "Yeah, go ahead, I'll get you a pillow and blanket,"   
Harry said, "what is it with you and that couch?" Hermione laughed,  
"I think we're getting a tad closer finally." she said under her breath.  
"Here," Harry said, "good night Hermione!" Hermione had a big yawn,  
"Good night Harry." Harry turned out the light with the flick of  
his wand, the same one that had gotten him through Hogwarts. Then   
Hermione turned to look at Harry walking down the hallway to his   
bedroom, finally glad that she had come.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*NOTE* Any thing in here that is in the Harry Potter books belongs  
to J.K. Rowling!  
  
And please, if you must flame me, be a little creative about the  
whole thing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
